


a Pollywog And a Giant Human Girl

by Toaverse



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: And Sasha is 6, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grime is a pollywog in this fic, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: The world that’s called “earth” was always a myth in Amphibia. It was always a thought or theory that the calamity box would take them to that place.Well, Grime actually tried it, and the myth is true.Except that he has to suffer in the form of a pollywog now...And as fate predicts, a curtain human girl adopts him.
Relationships: Grime & Sasha (Disney: Amphibia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	a Pollywog And a Giant Human Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece of fanart on Twitter! :D (I don’t remember the artist’s name, otherwise I would’ve credited :()
> 
> Warning warning! This might suck! 😬
> 
> Well, enjoy! (I hope)

The world that’s called “earth” was always a myth in Amphibia. It was always a thought or theory that the calamity box would take them to that place.

Well, Grime actually tried it, and it’s true. The myth is true.

Except that you get transformed into a pollywog!

Grime looks up, trying to hop around to find some way out of this strange world with giants that call themselfs “humans”. He’s currently in an alley where none of these giants are around, but they can be anywhere.

‘Why me?!’ Grime thought as he hops with difficulty to the end of the dark alley.

He makes it to the end of the alley, where he sees many of those “humans” walking around to wherever they’re going.

Then, two legs of one of those humans step in front of him. Grime flinches a little, but shows no signs of fear or mercy.

“Hello!” The voice of what sounds like a little girl calls out. She reaches both hands out to carefully pick the pollywog up, and holds him up to take a good look at him. The girl notices that the small ball of life looks suspicious, but more afraid in her eyes. “Don’t worry, I don’t hurt you.” She reassures him, but she doesn’t notices that it doesn’t work. The girl then takes notice of Grime’s scar and eye. “You look hurt! I can take care of you when we’re home!” She cheers. “I just have to ask mommy first.”

‘Oh no! Please, no!’ Grime thought as he’s being taken away from the alley by this human girl while she pats his head with one hand.

•+•

The way to the girl’s home felt like a eternity for Grime, having to deal with being given pats and hugs in the meantime.

But finally, they are standing in front of the girl’s claimed home.

Grime waists no time to take a look at the house. It looks quite normal, like the houses he has seen in Wartwood, but more not nature-ish.

But that time’s cut short when the girl makes her way inside.

“Mommy! I’m home! The girl calls out, not seeing her mother in the living room.

“I’ll be right there, Sasha!” An older woman’s voice responds, having quite a impatient and stern tone.

And within a minute, the woman stands in front of the girl that’s apparently called “Sasha”.

“Sasha Frinkles, what disgusting creature have you brought home?!” The woman yells at her daughter. Grime catches her mean tone, and threateningly growls.

“I found him when I was walking home. Can I keep him?” Sasha asks, narrowing puppy eyes at her mother.

“As long if it’s not my responsibility...” the woman says in a frustrating tone, walking right past her daughter afterwards.

“Yay!” The 6 year old cheers as she pulls the pollywog into a hug, not noticing that he’s trying to wiggle out of her grip. She then smells the horrific stench of rotten nature. “Ew! You stink a little. Well, time for a bath!” She says, walking her way upstairs afterwards.

‘Anything but that!’ Grime pleads in his mind as he continues to try and wiggle himself out of Sasha’s grip, but with no success.

This is definitely gonna be a long day...

•+•

As expected, Grime doesn’t really like a bath.

He has been put in a round bin full with water and soap and bubbles everywhere. And apparently, Sasha put soap on his head as well, making it look like the pollywog having a head of soap.

And the fact that the girl is washing him with a washing-up brush doesn’t really make it any better.

‘I look ridiculous...’ Grime can’t help but think. ‘Please make this torture stop...’

And coincidently, Sasha is done, but not before splashing a glass of bathwater over the pollywog to clean him of all soap.

“Tada! You don’t stink anymore!” Sasha cheers, picking up and looking at the small pollywog.

The girl then grabs a blanket she put near her and wraps it around the small ball form that’s called Grime, keeping him warm and dry.

‘Huh, this feels surprisingly nice.’ Grime thought as he’s being taken away to somewhere else again.

While Sasha is walking to her room, Grime takes notice of an open door which reveals a collection of what looks like weapons. They look like canons, but rather made for the hand.

And boy is the pollywog excited.

‘Finally! Some good in this human realm!’ Grime thought. ‘Glorious weapons!’

He tries to wiggle himself out of Sasha’s grip again, but this time she notices it.

“No no, those are from dad. He’ll be angry if we go in there.” Sasha explains to the pollywog.

‘Then I’ll defeat him with his own weapon!’ Grime immediately thinks, but the human girl is already walking further.

“This is my room!” Sasha cheers as she has opened her bedroom door.

The pollywog doesn’t really have enough time to analyze everything, since the human girl is walking in, but he can clearly see a lot of pink.

Oh boy...

“You can sleep with Henry in his basket.” The blond girl says, before putting Grime in the basket next to a British shorthair cat. The cat named Henry looks at the pollywog with curiosity, as if he’s some kind of snack. “See? He likes you!” Sasha says excitedly.

Grime leans against the cat a little, feeling the softness of the cat’s fur. It feels nice along with the blanket still around him.

‘As long as this human and this cat keep me alive, I think I can manage.’ Grime thinks as he looks at a happy Sasha who makes goggle eyes at him and the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna press an F in the comments for Grime ._.


End file.
